Viking Village
Main Article: Vikings Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Quests 'Friendly Step' Ulrich Achenbach: I wanted to cross the swords with any Vikings but the coast village was empty! Many men have gone hiking and the other residents have been scattered when the poltergeist appeared.. *Banish any poltergeist from the Viking Village. Melissa: Banish the poltergeist is a good way to please warlike villagers. The Vikings who return home will be happy that the poltergeist doesn't bother them anymore. 'Axe of Valor' Melissa: The Vikings are about to return to the village. If Ivar comes to the soldiers with the Axe of Valor in his hands, he will get his power back. I don't think that Erich the Intriguer is going to like it. We must be prepared for all eventualities! *Get 3 Grinder from Ivar the Kind. *Get 3 Adhesive Resin from Ivar the Kind. *Assemble the Axe of Valor. Melissa: With this axe, Ivar the Kind will get his power back and will become the leader of Vikings again! He will cancel the decision of Erich the Intriguer to start a big war. Many lives will be saved! 'Old Acquaintance' Ulrich Achenbach: The poltergeist came back to the Vikings! Or is it the other poltergeist? In any case, you will have to deal with it or it will break all our plans. *Banish any poltergeist from the Viking Village. Ulrich Achenbach: I hope my dream will come true soon; I will cross my sword with the best fighter of Vikings. Of course, it will be a training fight. And no poltergeist will prevent it. 'Enchanted Ransom' 'Getting Rid of Witnesses' Butler Alfred: The poltergeist turned up in the Village of Vikings again. In the meanwhile it does not cause any particular disturbance but I suspect that it could be something to do with Erich the Intriguer. What if the poltergeist is watching us? We have to get rid of it! *Banish any poltergeist from the Viking Village. Butler Alfred: Now there is not the slightest fear that Erich the Intriguer will find out about our secret plan... 'Greed Trap' Melissa: Ivar the Good fears that Erich received fake gold that will uncover deception, and won't give up the girl. This is why Ivar wants to use magic. Magic powder will immobilize the Intriguer... I have an idea how to do it for sure! All you have to do is convince Ivar... *Get 3 Fly-Agaric Dust from Ivar the Kind. *Get 3 Lichen Pollen from Ivar the Kind. *Assemble the Enchanted Ransom. Melissa: Excellent! Now Erich won't escape, he will freeze up when he barely touches the gilded stone. Vikings will decide the fate of the villain. They will remember everything: the theft of the Axe of Valor, the exile of the leader, the preparations for a war, the kidnapping of the girl... He will become an exile! Get the Reward! ''See Vikings for contents of chest.'' Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.